Poseidon's Curse
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Three years later Jack is still after his ship and the fountain of youth, while in Tortuga he meets with a young captain who believes Jack might be the key to saving her crew. OC


Preface;

--------------------

Part One;

"And you bind yourself to me? Willingly?" Water rippled around the figure, light creating patterns along his flesh.

"I do, willingly. But ye have to keep yer end of the bargain, let her go." A soft laugh sounded from the man, his voice like a soft summer storm.

"I have no need of her now that I have you." A cold hand ran across the cheek of a young woman, she did not cringe, nor did she step away.

"No! Gabrielle, don't do it!" The woman closed her eyes refusing to listen to the yelling of the younger woman bound in chains before her.

"Stay out of this Remy, ye are my responsibility." Again the laugh lifted up around them.

"No, no my Dear do let her speak." His fingers clamped tightly in the woman's hair, the possessiveness in the gesture not lost on Gabrielle.

"Take me, I bind meself to ye willingly." Gabrielle hung her head, her friend had just cursed herself. Poseidon just laughed.

"I have set out to find myself a servant and have come upon two." Gabrielle pulled herself forcefully from Poseidon's grasp, she could feel several strands of her hair snap from her head to remain in his hand.

She staggered back to wrap herself around Remy. She tried to pull the golden shackles from her First Mate's wrists. The heavy pounding of Poseidon's trident forced her to turn her attention from her friend.

"You dare to leave when you have bound yourselves to me! For this treachery you shall pay dearly!" He moved upon the two quickly, his large hands taking them both by their necks. He lifted them into the air, their feet dangling below them.

He set his lips to Gabrielle's ear whispering dangerously low.

"For this I will have all those you care dearly for. Your entire ship shall be bound to me to do my will. You all belong to the sea now." The young captain clenched her eyes shut. What hell had she just brought upon her crew?

--------------------

Part Two;

"And what do I get from dis?" Gabrielle cringed at the harsh voice of the woman before her. She had spent many years in the service of Poseidon, his curse binding her to the sea. She was growing weary and wanted rest. The woman before her was her last hope.

"What is it ye want?" A wicked smile graced the dark lips of the woman, her blackened teeth peaking out.

"Ye 'ave 'erd of de Fountain of Youth 'ave ye?" The young captain nodded, the Waters of Life was a well known myth within the Caribbean. Many went in search of it, and all failed.

"It is said the man who bathes or drinks from the waters will be restored their youth. But what of it?" The dark woman swayed a bit as she moved to stand beside Gabbie.

"Aye, but dare is so much more to it den dis." She paused for a moment before leaning in so her lips were flush with Gabbie's ear.

"Bring me a jar of de water from de fountain and I will remove Poseidon's curse from yer crew." She pulled back to watch the expression on the captain's face.

"And how do ye expect me to find the fountain? It ain't like they be sellin' tickets." A laugh like bubbling water erupted from the woman.

"Dare is a man, he holds de map to de fountain. You will find 'im in Tortuga." Gabbie nodded and turned to go when she was stopped.

"He will not willin'ly help ye, Sparrow can be a proud man." Gabbie turned slightly to view the woman once more.

"I didn't survive this long without knowin' a thing or two. He will help. Thank ye Calypso." Watching the young woman go Calypso just shook her head.

"Don' dank me yet child."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Orginially created for my readers, all the OCs on the ship are in fact their characters. I know there are a lot of Elizabeth/Jack shippers out there, sorry but I'm not one of them. Also as it has been awhile since I have written on a Jack story it may take me some time to get it written, I warn you now this will not be regularly updated.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it, just a lot, a lot of pirate stuff...I only own all of the Crimson Orchid's crew and Captain Gabbie in particular.


End file.
